


Here, Not There

by NorthernSong



Series: Grasping Water [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-09
Updated: 2016-12-09
Packaged: 2018-09-07 10:59:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 717
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8798239
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NorthernSong/pseuds/NorthernSong
Summary: Raven and Clarke talk as the clinic is finally built. Clarke finally asks why Raven remains loyal to her, while Raven challenges her not to walk away from Lexa.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Another deleted scene from Grasping Water. Thanks for the support as always! There is a Clexa scene in the works too.

Clarke stood back from the clinic, staring up at it. She was certain she was supposed to feel some sort of sense of achievement. It was great what they had achieved. Raven had designed the building and Jasper had helped lead about a dozen from Trikru to help build it. It was small but it was exactly the sort of medical outpost they needed for anyone who couldn't get to Arkadia. Skaikru and Trikru needed to start working together. There should be no more walls, no more borders. Clarke knew it would take time but this was the first step. Yet her mood was somewhat flat; she wished Lexa could see it. 

She had to take some comfort that Jasper had followed her though, but she was in no doubt as to the reason why. He was sick of seeing people die. She just happened to be the one to provide the best defence against facing that prospect again. Little had been resolved between them.

The clinic door rattled slightly as Raven pushed it open and made her way down the steps and over to Clarke.

'Looks good, right?' Raven said happily.

'Yeah,' Clarke sighed, forcing a smile, 'it does.'

'You know Octavia tried to get me to talk you out of this too?' Raven said, smiling and Clarke turned to her surprised.

Octavia had hardly spoken one word to her since the City of Light. Octavia had gone through the pain of losing Lincoln for the second time, and the Lincoln she had seen in the Flame had been little more than a memory. Everything that happened with Bellamy seemed in some ways as though it was another lifetime ago but when she stood in the middle of the open ground like this with no one chasing her, nowhere to run it was strange how she felt his loss now more than ever. When they were in the heat of battle she always relied on him and always counted on him, but that was also a time when she didn't have a chance to stop and think. She hated the quiet.

'Why?' Clarke said finally. 'Octavia wants unity between the clans.'

'Yeah,' Raven agreed, 'but I don't think she wants you to hide away either.'

Clarke brushed her hair behind her ears, letting out an annoyed breath. Octavia was a fine one to talk.

'They want to take on Ice Nation and the raiders head on.' Raven said.

'No chance of that when everything is in chaos since the rain.' Clarke pointed out.

Raven turned her back on the clinic to fully face her but Clarke refused to meet Raven's eyes.

'Helping people is what you do best-'

'Don't-'

'-but you don't have to throw yourself back into medicine.' Raven said firmly.

'Raven-'

'That was your mother's dream. You help us by leading. You don't need forgiveness, Clarke.' Raven insisted.

'If you think I'm wrong then why are you still here?' Clarke snapped.

'Because we're family.' Raven replied softly.

Clarke finally met Raven's eyes. Raven's face was etched with tenderness and Clarke wondered how anyone could ever want to look at her like that.

'Raven-'

'No, Clarke,' Raven said firmly, cutting her off for the third time, 'Finn was family and the only family I had. He loved you, we both have him still. He's still with us. Everything you've done, Clarke, was to save us. You did everything for us. You're not alone through this.'

Clarke blinked rapidly, looking down at her boots. She grimaced trying to hold back the tears and brushed them from her eyes swiftly, before she looked back up at the clinic. She nodded briefly to show she understood.

'Come on,' Clarke said, her voice shaking, 'we better radio and tell them we're open to treat patients.'

Raven smiled at her as she nodded. Clarke made her way over to the clinic and up the wooden steps which creaked slightly underneath her weight. Raven was likely right; they would have to face Ice Nation again and she wouldn't let Lexa stare down that battle alone, but they had to show that Trikru lvies were safe in Skaikru hands. Clarke needed to bring about peace between the two clans, and it might be the only way she would ever find peace herself.

 


End file.
